clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
HunEmpire
The Imperial Federation Of The HunEmpire or just The HunEmpire for short is a large powerful penguin-ran island Empire consisting of many different species. It is large island country with several smaller islands surrounding it which are also part of the expanding Empire. The country is based off the coast Antarctica. The country has about 21 million in population and a large army and air force to protect it against attacks from sea or sky. The capital is Hunston which was the first town founded in the Empire by Emperor James Hun the mighty Hun ruler from the west. History The HunEmpire was founded by Emperor James Hun several thousand years ago after the destruction of the Hunguin's ancient empire with a currently Unknown name by by raiders from a neighboring country. The nation was founded as an empire and grew very fast.After many long years of hard ship the new empire was fully established and the country began to grow.Soon after the official founding of the country it was attacked by a large army of raiders and bandits in the war known as The Raids even though the bandits were defeated by the mighty Hunguins there is still lots of bandits and raiders attacking towns in the HunEmpire today.several thousand years After the great war known as The Raids it was decided by the current ruler that an official army should be formed to protect the country in case of any more attacks. The Country is one big island, with many small towns and villages, most notable, and biggest, Hunston. The leader, James Hun, created the Hunston, in 1610, as the new capital city of the island seeing as the older one had fallen to decay The country also signed an agreement with the USA government as a Free Republic.in 2009 Ben Hun with the help of his friend Commander Snow formed the HunEmpire Air Force to protect the HunEmpire from the air. Later in 2009 Christmas was made a national holiday by the government seeing as the early rulers forgot to make it an official holiday. Places Islands *'Hunston Island' is the main island and the largest one about as big as club penguin island and probably a little bigger, contains Mount Roberts, it has the most population out of the 3 islands. * White's Island is the second largest island,has many beaches, and some foothills as well, has the city Johnsville. * Kings Isle'''is the smallest island, has only small towns and villages, has one large mountain, and some beaches as well. * '''Henry Island is the second smallest island, currently uninhabited Towns * Hunston the capital city of the islands (Pop . 100,000) * Johnsville is the second most populated city on the island (Pop. 97,09) Add more later Other Areas *'Upside Down Tower' was a small watchtower over Hunston Harbor. *'Castle Hun' is the official residence of the Hun Royal Family *'Dark Forest' is a large, dense forest on the island *'Hunston' is the capital city of the island (Pop. 7,642) * Johnsville is the second most populated city on the island (Pop. 2,895) *'James Square' is a large public square in Hunston *'Hunt's Bay' is a small bay, bordering Hunston Inhabitants * Penguins * Puffles Villains * Penguin Raiders See Also *Ben Hun *Hunston *Hunt's Bay *HunEmpire Air Force Category:Countries Category:places Category:rooms